


Reassurance

by Capucine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Garnet is one person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is certain she's going to fail at least one of her weaponry courses. Garnet does her best to get her sometimes-high-strung girlfriend to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Pearl frantically scribbled down the answers to her Medieval Weaponry class. It had proved to be a bit harder of a course than she had planned on, and she was busy distinguishing between maces in the Slavic regions in different time periods throughout the medieval age.

Yes, Polish mace, Russian mace, 900s, 1000s, so on and so forth... The pictures were starting to blur together. Ugh, she hated maces. She hated anything that wasn't a sword, to be honest—she would much rather be a sword expert than a weaponry expert. But, they didn't offer that at this place, and she would, thank you very much, succeed here. 

Why did maces have to be so decorative at times? Why did they have to be all these minute differences? Who cared who forged some stupid Lithuanian mace? Who cared when it was made? Swords were actually interesting, from the zweihander to the claymore, to smaller blades like the dirk and different kinds of daggers.

Pearl groaned, slamming her face down into the thick textbook. How was she supposed to know so much about something she didn't even care about in one measly semester? How was she supposed to do this with 'Medieval Weaponry in Medieval Literature', 'Middle Eastern Weaponry', 'Ceremonial Swords', and 'Kendo for Beginners' on her plate? She wanted to cry, wanted to scream that it wasn't fair. It simply was too much to ask of a poor college student such as herself.

She was near tears already. Her face stuck to the textbook page, and she let out a most unbecoming whimper. She hoped no one had heard instantly, but it was too late---a hand descended on her shoulder.

She turned quickly, page seeming to rip off of her face. She was startled to see her girlfriend, Garnet, standing there with her usual stoic expression and two mugs, barely gripped in one hand.

“Thought I'd find you here,” Garnet commented.

Pearl dramatically drew her knees up to her chest. “It's too much! I can't know it all, not with everything else I have to know, and who even cares about the differences between _maces_ , Garnet? I'm just—maybe I'm not—I'm not good at college, and I'm going to fail and my life will be miserable! I'll probably be homeless, and have to beg for money, but no one will give me any because I'll look too pathetic! Maybe--”

Garnet cut her off with a kiss to her forehead. “Hold on. Where do you think I'll be if you're homeless?”

“I don't even know!” Pearl practically wailed. She was running caffeine, which she thought perhaps she had just finished using it up. She was tired, frustrated, and so, so in a crying mood.

Garnet set down the mugs; Pearl caught the scent of mocha. Garnet pulled a chair over from another desk, and sat opposite Pearl. She took her skinny hands in hers, and said slowly, “None of that is going to happen. You're very smart, and you can get through this.”

“But what if I can't?” Pearl said, close to making that embarrassing whimper noise again.

“You can live in my garage,” Garnet said, but then, before Pearl could start crying, she added, “I'll take care of you.”

Pearl sniffled. “But I don't want to fail at getting this degree...”

“You don't have to. Take a break and have some mocha, let me hold you, and then you can get back to it. Okay?” Garnet gently petted Pearl's hair. “Sometimes a break is all you need.”

Without a word, Pearl stood. Garnet helped her maneuver onto her lap, and wrapped her arms around her. Pearl was lightweight, and besides that, with her weight spread out, there was no way it would hurt Garnet. Garnet gently petted her hair, and handed her the mug of mocha. “Enjoy.”

Pearl felt secure. She felt like Garnet was keeping all the bad things away. She finished her mocha quickly, and then relaxed in her girlfriend's arms. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

It turned out, after Garnet let her sleep for an hour and then got her back to work, refreshed, that that was all she had needed. She aced the big test on the maces in class the next day.

Someone, of course, got a big thank you kiss.


End file.
